Privileged Imagination
by TaehQueen
Summary: Resumo: Ele parecia ter pressa, muita pressa... O que servia apenas para aumentar a excitação dela.


**Título: Privileged Imagination** **  
** **Autor: Fernanda** **  
** **Categoria: Challenge NFF Setembro/2010, Clipfic , Bones, B &B, 3ª Temporada, smut. ****  
****Advertências: Sexo (A fic é basicamente isso, se não gosta, sinta-se a vontade para não ler.)** **  
** **Classificação: NC-17** **  
** **Capítulos: 1 (one shot)** **  
** **Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No** **  
** **Resumo: Ele parecia ter pressa, muita pressa... O que servia apenas para aumentar a excitação dela.** ****

*********************

A língua quente e macia invadiu sua boca, fazendo Temperance estremecer enquanto ela sentia que ele removia seu casaco. Erguendo os braços ela facilitou a tarefa dele de se livrar de sua blusa, que foi logo seguida pelo sutiã.

Ele parecia ter pressa, muita pressa... O que servia apenas para aumentar a excitação dela. Temperance sabia que a Biblioteca antiga do Instituto Jeffersonian não era o local mais apropriado para o interlúdio, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a adiar o contato íntimo entre seus corpos.

Ela se mexeu no colo dele, seu sexo pressionando o membro ereto sob as roupas. Booth gemeu contra sua boca e ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior dele como provocação. Temperance arrancou a gravata e desabotoou a camisa dele. Ele deslizou os lábios por seu pescoço e colo e colocou um mamilo na boca. Temperance se arqueou de prazer ao sentir os lábios dele tocando essa parte tão sensível de seu corpo.

Os lábios e a língua se alternaram em cada mamilo. Temperance apenas gemia baixinho, os olhos fechados. Ela se assustou quando ele a ergueu no colo, colocando-a sentada sobre a mesa. Booth foi depositando beijos até sua barriga e lhe separou as pernas, erguendo sua saia até a cintura.

Temperance enfiou seus dedos nos cabelos dele. Devagar, suavemente, ele percorreu com sua língua a parte interna de sua coxa, direto até seu sexo. Ela de repente perdeu a capacidade de raciocinar. Booth a atormentou um pouco mais, e depois ele retirou sua calcinha bem devagar, fazendo-a deslizar pelas pernas longas.

Em seguida ele passeou com sua língua por todo o sexo dela, chegando até o clitóris, inchado e sensível, enfiando ao mesmo tempo dois dedos dentro dela. Temperance gemeu mais alto e fincou as unhas nos ombros largos. Seus dedos e a sua língua a levaram a um orgasmo estremecedor. Ela podia sentir onda após onda de prazer sacudir seu corpo.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, a respiração ofegante. Nunca tinha estado tão desesperada por um homem. Nunca tinha estado tão excitada. Faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo dentro dela.

_ Booth. – conseguiu dizer. – Eu quero você agora. Por favor...

Ele roçou seus lábios suavemente, acariciando-os. Em seguida acariciou sua bochecha e tomou sua boca, separando seus lábios e introduzindo sua língua para roçar e esfregar sensualmente contra a dela.

Ele colocou suas mãos sob os quadris dela e a puxou até a borda da mesa, virando-a de bruços. Era da altura perfeita e ele ficou em pé atrás dela. Temperance mordeu o lábio em expectativa.

Booth soltou seu cinto e abriu a calça, deixando que ela deslizasse até o chão, juntamente com a boxer preta. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, beijando e mordiscando sua nuca. Penetrou-a com um lento golpe, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e gemer baixinho.

Ela ofegou quando ele saiu quase totalmente e a segurou pelos quadris, entrando nela novamente. Temperance moveu os quadris contra ele, desejando tudo dele nesse momento, mais rápido e mais forte.

Ele percebeu que ela não queria delicadeza, não queria que ele fosse devagar, então a agarrou pelos quadris e começou a mover-se mais rápido.

Temperance ofegou. Booth grunhiu e começou a penetrá-la mais duro e mais rápido. Ela já não podia pensar, não podia falar, apenas gemia palavras desconexas a cada estocada. A sensação era mais do que podia suportar. O orgasmo chegou novamente. Ela podia sentir seus músculos se contraindo com as convulsões. As ondas de prazer a encheram e lhe tiraram a respiração.

Ela teve certeza de que nunca havia experimentado um prazer sexual tão grande em sua vida. Logo em seguida Booth gemeu mais alto e jogou a cabeça para trás. Ela sentiu-o agarrá-la com mais força quando gozou.

Permaneceram assim, ela deitada sobre a mesa, Booth debruçado sobre suas costas, ambos respirando com dificuldade, os corações acelerados, os corpos ainda intimamente unidos. Booth virou o rosto dela para si e encontrou sua boca, beijando-a profundamente.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se ergueu, ajudando-a a se sentar e a abraçou. Ela empurrou sua camisa por seus ombros e deixou que seus dedos deslizassem pelo maravilhoso peito largo e abdômen definido.

Temperance acordou ofegante. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo e olhou em volta. A temperatura de seu quarto estava agradável, mas ela estava suada. Não precisava checar sua lingerie para saber que estava extremamente excitada.

Ela se levantou e vestiu o roupão de seda. Seguiu pelo corredor até a cozinha e pegou um copo de suco na geladeira, indo até o sofá para beber. Seu olhar foi atraído pelo porta retratos na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

O sorriso charmoso estava lá. Temperance adorava aquela foto tirada pela Ângela. Nela os dois estavam abraçados, Booth parecia feliz e relaxado. Pareciam um feliz casal de namorados.

Temperance suspirou. Sabia que precisava parar de sonhar acordada. Isso não era uma atitude de mulher madura, e sim, de uma adolescente sonhadora.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, a sensação fora tão real... Ela quase podia sentir o gosto da boca dele, quase podia sentir novamente as mãos dele em seu corpo e os espasmos do clímax.

Mas não fora real. Fora apenas mais um de seus inúmeros sonhos eróticos com seu parceiro Seeley Booth.

Temperance sentiu o rosto esquentar. Como conseguiria encará-lo na manhã seguinte? Já não bastava o sonho de uma semana antes, quando ela sonhou ser uma dominatrix, com máscara, chicote e tudo o mais? Ela mordeu o lábio ao se lembrar do sonho onde Booth fizera até um strip-tease para ela.

Um sorriso preguiçoso surgiu em seus lábios. Booth ficaria horrorizado se soubesse o que se passava na mente dela quando olhava para ele. E o fato de vê-lo nu, naquele fatídico dia de seu suposto funeral, não tinha ajudado em nada a refrear sua já privilegiada imaginação.

 **FIM**


End file.
